Gardener's Guide with Geoff Hamilton at Barnsdale - Flowers, Shrubs and Trees
|catalogue number = VC6035 |rating = |running time = 44 minutes}} Gardener's Guide with Geoff Hamilton at Barnsdale - Flowers, Shrubs and Trees is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 1987. Description A unique, informative video made by Qualcast Serpar, the U.K.'s leading suppiler of garden machinery aftercare, appealing to both the enthusiastic and part-time gardeners alike. This video is one of a range of programmes covering specific gardening topics, helping you to improve your garden and your gardening skills and to produce and enjoy better results. Geoff Hamilton, the well known TV gardening presenter and journalist shows you how to tackle easy and more difficult jobs alike from his home at Barnsdale. Topics covered:-'' '''Planning for colour.' Plants for sun and shade. (Guest: Beth Chatto) The herbaceous border — lifting and dividing. (Guest: Anne Swithinbank) Planting trees, shrubs and roses. Sowing biennials and perennials. Hardy annuals and half-hardy annuals. Autumn colour, bedding, baskets and tubs. (Guest: Margaret Waddy) Planting for winter colour. Bulbs. Credits Opening # Warning screen # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) # Start of Gardener's Guide with Geoff Hamilton at Barnsdale - Flowers, Shrubs and Trees (1987) Closing # End of Gardener's Guide with Geoff Hamilton at Barnsdale - Flowers, Shrubs and Trees (1987) # The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 by ??? Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery Gardener's Guide with Geoff Hamilton at Barnsdale - Flowers, Shrubs and Trees (UK VHS 1987) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Gardener's Guide with Geoff Hamilton at Barnsdale - Flowers, Shrubs and Trees (UK VHS 1987) Cassette with The Video Collection 'A Galaxy of Entertainment' promo from 1987.png|Cassette with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" trailer from 1987 Gardener's Guide with Geoff Hamilton at Barnsdale - Flowers, Shrubs and Trees (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Gardener's Guide with Geoff Hamilton at Barnsdale Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Special Interest Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC E Category:Qualcast Serpar Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987